Keller, Kerzen & Champagner
by Rubinonyx
Summary: Weihnachten nach dem sechsten Band. Severus Snape ist auf der Flucht, aber sein heiliger Abend ist nicht ganz so trostlos und einsam wie man meinen möchte... Complete.


°wink wink wink°  
Ich bin wieder da! Nachdem ich mich für die letzten drei Monate nach England verkrümelt hatte (natürlich nicht zuletzte um wieder neue Ideen für Stories zu finden) bin ich wieder im Lande und möchte so schnell wie möglich wieder in die Tasten greifen.  
Heute, eine Woche vor Weihnachten möchte ich euch eine Story präsentieren die ich vor ziemlich genau einem Jahr für den Storywettbewerb auf "Dreams and Potions", einer Webseite die Severus Snape gewidmet ist, geschrieben habe.

THEMA: SNAPES WEIHNACHTEN  
Bedingung:  
Es muss ein Weihnachten nach Band 6 sein (gleich das folgende oder eines in späteren Jahren)

Diese Geschichte kam auf Platz 10 von 18 (ich finde also gar nicht so schlecht für meinen ersten Wettbewerb!)  
Dies ganze Geschichte ist ein bisschen fluffig, aber es ist Weihnachten und alles muss doch ein Happy End haben, oder?

An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich noch bei all denjenigen bedanken, die an mich gedacht haben wärend ich nicht im Lande war und hoffe, dass ihr Spass beim Lesen habt!

_Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere gehören JK Rowling. Ich leihe sie mir nur aus um ein bisschen mit ihnen zu spielen und werde sie anschließend natürlich sofort wieder zurückgeben. Ich verdiene hiermit auch leider kein Geld, sondern nur Freude. _

Enjoy!  
Kisses

Rubinonyx_**

* * *

**_

_**Keller, Kerzen & Champagner**_

Schwere Dunkelheit senkte sich über das Land.  
Durch das kleine Fenster brachen sich die letzten Sonnenstrahlen und tauchten den Raum dahinter in goldenes Licht. Severus Snape, einstmals Zaubertränkemeister des altehrwürdigen Hogwarts, konnte die Wolken, die von der untergehenden Sonne in Purpur getaucht waren, durch die Zweige vor dem Fenster in der Ferne ausmachen.

Mit müden Bewegungen stand er auf und entzündete die zwei heraufbeschworenen Kerzen auf dem Tisch.  
Im immer mehr schwindenden Licht sah er sich um.

Dieser Keller, in einem alten, aber noch bewohnten Haus in einer der Vorstädte Londons, sah aus, als wäre er vor Jahrzehnten einfach vergessen worden.  
Überall lag eine dicke, graue Staubschicht, selbst auf den Spinnweben an den Wänden. Kisten türmten sich auf jedem freien Platz und in den Regalen dazwischen lag allerlei Gerät, dessen Eisen langsam verrostete und dessen Holz vermoderte.

Ein alter Schemel stand in einer der dunklen Ecken, eines der drei Beine gebrochen und ein grober Tisch, mit alten Sägespänen übersät, bildete den Mittelpunkt des Raumes.

In der kalten Winterluft schwebte Staub, der, aufgewirbelt durch den unerwarteten Besucher, einen kleinen Weihnachtsreigen aufführte.

Ja, es war Weihnachten.

Das erste Weihnachten seit vielen langen Jahren, das Snape nicht im lichterdurchfluteten Hogwarts feierte.

Die letzten kalten Monate waren schwer gewesen. Als Todesser unbarmherzig gejagt, durfte er sich nie lange an einem Ort aufhalten. Dazu kam, dass ein hohes Preisgeld auf seinen Kopf als Mörder Albus Dumbledores ausgesetzt war.  
Er war gesucht und zu finden.  
Tot oder lebendig.

Er hatte es geschafft mit Draco zu fliehen und der Dunkle Lord war entgegen aller Erwartungen mit Dracos Leistung zufrieden gewesen. Kurze Zeit später war Lucius die spektakuläre Flucht aus Askaban geglückt und er war mit seiner treuen Frau Narcissa wieder zu seinem Herrn gestoßen.

Alles in allem also ein Sieg für den Dunklen Lord, jedoch wurde die Freude durch einige unschöne Umstände getrübt.

Die Malfoys hatten ihren gesamten Besitz verloren und wurden nun genauso gnadenlos gejagt wie jeder andere Todesser auch. Severus Snape hatte seinen Posten in Hogwarts verlassen und stand ganz oben auf der langen Liste der meist gesuchten Todesser.

Bei ihrem letzten Auftrag, den der Dunkle Lord ihnen am vergangenen Morgen gegeben hatte, waren sie den Auroren nur knapp entkommen. Durch die hastige Flucht waren sie gezwungen gewesen verschiedene Richtungen einzuschlagen und hatten einander aus den Augen verloren.

Doch Severus Snape war sich sicher, dass sie alle kommen würden.  
Für den Fall der Trennung, der nun eingetreten war, hatte Draco diesen Platz ausgekundschaftet.  
Und es war der idealste Platz den man finden konnte.

Seit Jahren war niemand mehr hier hinab gestiegen und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass in genau dieser Weihnachtsnacht jemand Lust bekommen und dieses finstere Loch inspizieren würde, ging gegen Null.  
Der Platz war umso perfekter, da das weinrankenüberwachsene Haus darüber bewohnt war.

Das stellte zwar ein Risiko dar, das jedoch im Vergleich zu dem Risiko, dass Auroren den Keller eines bewohnten Hauses aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach an Weihnachten nicht unter die Lupe nehmen würden, in Kauf zu nehmen war.  
Mit müden Bewegungen trat der ehemalige Zaubertrankprofessor zurück zu dem dunkelbraunen Ledersessel, mit dem er sich das Warten ein wenig bequemer gemacht hatte.

Auch er hatte sich im letzten Jahr verändert.

Die Haare lang, das Gesicht noch ausgemergelter und die ewig kalten Hände eines Skeletts waren nur die äußeren Anzeichen der gesamten Veränderung. Doch auch in seinem Innern hatte sich etwas Grundlegendes bewegt.

Seit er wieder tagtäglich mit Menschen zusammen war, die ihn akzeptierten und ihn, wenn auch nicht ganz, so doch teilweise verstanden, hatte sich die große Leere in seinem Innern in eine kleine Leere verwandelt.  
Nun, da er mit Menschen zusammen war, die ähnliches, wenn nicht sogar gleiches erlebt hatten wie er, fühlte er sich, obwohl auf der Flucht, geborgen.

Ein leises Knarren ließ ihn aus seinen Gedanken hochfahren und seinen Zauberstab zücken.  
Von der Tür, die langsam geöffnet wurde, rieselte feiner Staub.  
„Ich bin's, Draco. Manus manum lavat.(1)"  
Die leise geflüsterten Worte hatten eine beruhigende Wirkung auf Severus.  
Langsam ließ er den Zauberstab sinken und erwiderte genauso leise seine Losung.  
„Silent leges inter arma. (2) Komm rein."

Die Tür wurde knarrend noch ein wenig weiter aufgeschoben und im nächsten Augenblick huschte eine dunkle Gestalt in den inzwischen spärlich erleuchteten Raum.  
Die Gestalt sah sich um und streifte dann die verhüllende Kapuze vom Kopf.  
„Seit wann bist du hier?"  
Dracos Stimme hatte sich verändert, war von mehr Alkohol rauer geworden.

„Seit einer Viertelstunde etwa. Weißt du wo die anderen sind?"  
„Nein, nicht wirklich, aber ich bin froh, dass ich hier bin."  
Suchend sah der Malfoy-Erbe sich um, ging dann zum Fenster und beschwor mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes einen ähnlichen Sessel wie zuvor Snape herauf. Er dirigierte ihn mit seinem Zauberstab unter das Fenster durch das man jetzt vereinzelt Sterne sehen konnte und ließ sich mit einem tiefen Seufzen hineinfallen.

Auch Severus Snape setzte sich wieder und gemeinsam warteten sie.  
Stille senkte sich über die beiden Männer, doch es war keine unangenehme Stille.

Sie hatte etwas Beruhigendes, etwas Vertrautes.  
Ein Einverständnis, das aus der Stille geboren wurde.

Oben im Haus fing irgendjemand an ein Weihnachtslied zu singen und weiter entfernt konnte man die Kirchturmglocken feierlich sieben Uhr schlagen hören.  
In die leiser werdenden Klänge der Glocken klopfte es.

„Wir sind es. Narcissa und Lucius. Manus manum lavat." Gedämpft klang Lucius Stimme durch die alten Bretter der Tür.  
„Silent leges inter arma. Kommt rein." Erwiderte Severus erneut und ein, durch die geöffnete Tür hervorgerufener Luftzug, ließ die Kerzenflammen lustig tanzen.

Draco und Severus erhoben sich und nachdem sich Narcissas und Lucius Augen an das diffuse Dämmerlicht im Raum gewöhnt hatten, trat Narcissa an Severus heran und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Lucius legte freundschaftlich eine Hand auf Severus Schulter und drückte sie leicht zum Gruß.  
Nachdem Narcissa auch Draco mit einer Umarmung begrüßt hatte, beschwor sie ein kleines Sofa herauf und auch sie setzten sich.

„Ihr wisst nicht, wo Bella ist, oder?" Narcissas Stimme klang besorgt, als sie nach ihrer Schwester fragte.  
„Nein." antwortete Severus knapp.  
„Aber ich glaube, dass Tante Bella bald kommen wird." Dracos Stimme strich beruhigend durch den Raum und seine Mutter warf ihm ein dankbares Lächeln zu.

Lucius hingegen sah Severus an und verdrehte in spöttischer Weise die Augen. Sein Freund lächelte ihn daraufhin wissend und warm an.  
Es waren noch mehr Veränderungen eingetreten.

Nachdem Narcissa ihrem Mann erzählte, dass Severus mit seinem Leben für Draco gebürgt hatte, war eine schlagartige Veränderung Lucius im Verhältnis zum ehemaligen Zaubertrankmeister eingetreten. Die bis dahin lockere Freundschaft vertiefte sich stetig.

Aus einem pflichtbewussten Lächeln war ein mitfühlendes, warmes Lächeln geworden.  
Aus einem sachlichen Händedruck war ein freundschaftlicher, dankbarer Händedruck geworden.  
Aus einem höflichen Kompliment war ein aufrichtiges, ehrliches Kompliment geworden.

Es waren Kleinigkeiten, durch die die Malfoys, allen voran Draco, Severus ihre Freundschaft und Zuneigung zeigten.  
Wieder kehrte Ruhe ein.

Verständnis.  
Freundschaft.  
Geborgenheit.

Nach einer weiteren Viertelstunde klopfte es abermals leise an der hölzernen Tür.  
„Wir sind's Bellatrix und Rodolphus. Manus manum lavat."  
Und wieder gab Severus ihre Anwesenheit preis.  
„Silent leges inter arma. Kommt rein."

Der fünfte und sechste Schatten, auf die die anderen gewartet hatten, huschten in den Raum. Nach einem grüßenden Kopfnicken in die Runde ließen sie sich neben Narcissa Malfoy auf zwei neu erschienen Sofaplätzen nieder.

„Ich hatte ein kleines Problem damit, ein Weihnachtsgeschenk zu besorgen und ich habe auch nur eins für euch alle gefunden, aber ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen wird."

Bellatrix Lestranges Stimme klang fröhlich und ohne große Umschweife holte sie unter ihrem Umhang etwas großes, in braunes Packpapier eingewickeltes, hervor.  
Bellatrix konnte jeder noch so düsteren Situation etwas Fröhliches abgewinnen. Ein Talent, das sie in Askaban und in der Zeit danach erworben hatte.

„Frohe Weihnachten!" Mit einem kurzen Blick auf die zwei Kerzen im Raum fügte sie lachend hinzu, „Mögen nächstes Weihnachten drei Kerzen den Raum erhellen!" und packte ihr „Geschenk" aus. Alle sahen gebannt zu und als sie eine Flasche Champagner auf den Tisch stellte, applaudierten sie.  
„Frohe Weihnachten!"  
„Frohe Weihnachten!"

Alle erhoben sich und wünschten den anderen unter Umarmungen und Küssen frohe Weihnachten.  
„Bitte sehr, nehmt euch ein Glas." Sagte Lucius Malfoy und griff nach dem Champagner. Er öffnete ihn und goss in die eben aus seinem Zauberstab erschienen Gläser die perlende Flüssigkeit. Dann nahm er eines der Gläser und bot es seiner Frau an.

Sie nahm es, prostete in die Runde und sagte, „Auf uns, seine Lordschaft und die dritte Kerze." Dann nahm sie einen tiefen Schluck und blickte zu ihrer Schwester links neben sich. Diese nickte mit dem Kopf, wartete bis Ruhe eingekehrt war und brachte dann ihren Toast aus.  
„Auf uns, seine Lordschaft und dich Rodolphus. Danke, dass du es so lange mit mir ausgehalten hast!" Und unter leisem Lachen trank auch sie.

Nach Bellatrix war ihr Mann an der Reihe. Er lächelte sie an und sprach, „Auf uns, seine Lordschaft und dass du immer deinen unbeugsamen und starrsinnigen Kopf behalten mögest, Bellatrix."  
Ein weiterer kräftiger Schluck und das Wort wanderte weiter zu Draco.

„Auf uns, seine Lordschaft und dich Severus, meinen Lebensretter."  
Dieses Mal lachte keiner. Jeder sah Snape an und aus allen Blicken konnte er Dank und Zustimmung zu Dracos Worten fühlen.  
Severus, der als nächster an der Reihe war, nahm sein Glas, verharrte einen Augenblick, ehe er sagte, „Auf uns, seine Lordschaft und auf die Freundschaft."

Eine besondere Betonung legte er auf das letzte Wort, dann führte er sein Glas zum Mund, trank und gab das Wort an Lucius, den Letzten in der Runde, weiter.  
„Auf uns, seine Lordschaft und auf meine wunderbare Familie!" Dabei machte er eine weit ausholende Geste. Dann bat er, zum Erstaunen aller noch mal um Ruhe.

„Severus, du hast in den letzten Monaten Dinge für uns getan, für die wir uns nicht genug bedanken können. Du hast meinen Sohn vor dem sicheren Tod gerettet und hast dein Leben für mich und meine Familie, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, aufs Spiel gesetzt. Es gibt Dinge, die kann man nicht zusammen überstehen, ohne dass man danach befreundet ist. Es gibt aber auch Situationen die kann man nicht zusammen überstehen, ohne dass man danach mehr als nur befreundet ist. Ich glaube, ich handle im Namen aller, wenn ich dir diesen Ring gebe und dir dazu sage, dass du für uns nicht nur ein Freund bist, sondern ein geliebtes Mitglied meiner, unserer Familie."

Und mit dem warmen Lächeln in den Augen gab er Severus, der ihn ernst und ruhig anblickte, einen Ring mit dem Doppelwappen der Blacks und Malfoys.

Während der Abend immer weiter voranschritt, oben im Haus Weihnachtslieder und jubilierendes Geschrei nach dem Öffnen eines heiß ersehnten Weihnachtsgeschenks ertönten und Besteck beim Essen der köstlichen Weihnachtsspeisen klapperte, wurden im Keller alte Geschichten erzählt.

Geschichten von zusammen bestandenen Abenteuern.  
Geschichten, wie sie nur Todesser kannten.

Als Rodolphus detailliert über einen seiner Kämpfe mit den Muggelmaschinen berichtete, schmiegte sich Bellatrix vertrauensvoll an Severus.  
Eine Geste, die sie vor anderthalb Jahren noch vehement abgelehnt hätte, doch vieles hatte sich verändert.

Nachdem auch sie sah, dass Severus Worte zu Narcissa vor mehr als einem Jahr keine leeren Worte gewesen waren, hatte sie begonnen zu verstehen.  
Und nach einer langen Zeit des Begreifens bot sie ihm etwas an, was er schon vor Jahren verloren geglaubt hatte.

Freundschaft.  
Zuerst eine scheue, oberflächliche, aber schon bald eine tiefere Freundschaft, die er dankbar annahm.

Jetzt schmiegte sie sich in seine Arme und genoss, wie er, das warme Gefühl, das alle im Raum zu durchströmen schien.  
Über ihnen wurden langsam die hellen Lichter in den Räumen gelöscht und schwarze Stille legte sich wie ein schützender Mantel darüber.  
Auch bei den Todessern, wurde die letzte Geschichte erzählt und am Ende löschte Draco eine Kerze.

Er würde die erste, kalte Nachtwache übernehmen.

Den Raum nur von der einen flackernden Kerze erhellt, begab er sich wieder zurück in seinen Sessel unter dem Fenster und zog seinen Umhang enger um sich.  
Narcissa schlüpfte unter die schützenden Weiten des Umhangs ihres Mannes und kuschelte sich dicht an ihn.

Auch Rodolphus öffnete seinen Umhang ein Stück, um seiner Frau ein bisschen Wärme abzugeben. Doch Bellatrix bedeutete Severus sich zu ihnen zu legen und sie mit zu wärmen.

Nachdem er diesem stummen Wunsch nachgekommen war, senkte sich undurchdringliche Stille über alles.  
Kein Laut war zu hören und auch die Welt schien sich schlafen gelegt zu haben.

Severus lag, Bellatrix Rücken gegen seine Brust, fest in seinen Umhang gewickelt, auf dem Boden des Kellers und lächelte.

Jetzt endlich, nach vielen Jahren der Einsamkeit hatte er das gefunden, was er so sehnsüchtig gesucht hatte.

Er fand es nicht bei den Menschen, denen man nachsagte, dass sie mit diesen Gütern großzügig umgingen, sondern bei den Menschen, die man gemeinhin für unfähig hielt, Gefühle auch nur ansatzweise zu empfinden.

Er hatte eine Freundschaft gefunden, die die Fähigkeit hatte eine ewige zu werden.  
Er hatte eine Familie gefunden, die ihn aufnahm, ohne auf Äußerlichkeiten zu achten; die ihn um seinetwillen aufnahm.  
An diesem Weihnachtsabend war sein Herz von einer Wärme durchdrungen, die er hoffte niemals mehr zu verlieren.

FINIS

(1) Manus manum lavat – Eine Hand wäscht die andere.

(2) Silent leges inter arma – Im Waffenlärm schweigen die Gesetze (Cicero)

* * *

Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und auch wenn ich lenage nicht mehr gepostet habe und ihr sauer auf mich seid, so freue ich mich doch über jeden noch so kleinen Kommentar den ihr mir hinterlasst.  
Heute gibt es als kleinen Ansporn Zimtsterne und eine heiße Schokolade.  
Na was sagt ihr, lohnt es sich dafür nicht ein bisschen was zu schreiben?  
Ich arbeite fleißig an neuen Ideen und hoffe, wir lesen uns bald wieder! °schmatz°  
Kisses 

Rubinonyx


End file.
